1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to telecommunication apparatus that is adapted to extend voice channel capacity. Additionally, the apparatus terminates, compresses/decompresses, demodulates/re-modulates, and buffers channels containing FAX/DATA, modem signals, or call signaling information.
2. Background Art
Current technology includes access servers that allow the voice channels of up to four PSTN T1 lines to be compressed and multiplexed onto one frame relay gateway while providing termination of FAX/DATA and modem data. The voice compression ratios associated with such units are 8:1 to 13:1 employing international telecommunications union (ITU) standards such as code excited linear prediction (CELP), volume software licensing program (VSLP), and ADP32PCM on all channels associated with a T1 PSTN line. Current technology does not permit processing of mixed mode T1 lines (i.e. the mixing of voice channels, FAX/DATA, and modem signals from the same T1 line).